1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general relates to motorcycles and, more particularly, to a storage device for use on a motorcycle.
Motorcycles are well known devices that have, in general, a severely limited storage capacity. Certain motorcycles have a recessed opening that is provided in a fairing or in a console area where an operator of the motorcycle may place gloves or similar items. Select model Harley Davidson brand motorcycles include this type of the recessed opening. Also accessory items, like fairings, that may be purchased and then attached to the motorcycle may also include a suitable type of the recessed opening.
A problem is that during riding, wind and vibration can cause items placed therein to be expelled and lost along the highway. This tends to make the recessed opening of little practical value.
Furthermore, the opening is, of itself, unsightly.
Also, not a minor consideration is that because the appearance of a motorcycle is usually quite important to the owner, he or she may be reluctant to incorporate any accessory item that could potentially cause permanent damage or modification to the existing structures of the motorcycle.
Owners prefer to add an accessory item that is fastened in such manner that, if later removed, the appearance of the motorcycle can be returned to normal.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for a hinged glove box door for motorcycles that helps ameliorate the above-mentioned problems and difficulties.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be useful and desirable.
2. Description of Prior Art
Motorcycles and open recessed areas in motorcycles are, in general, known. While the structural arrangements of the known prior devices may, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.